


Natural Kaoru

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Natural Hair, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Nobody ever thought it any different but Misaki was about to discover the truth.





	Natural Kaoru

Misaki made her way up the road towards her favourite hairdressers, her hair had overgrown and when she was stood inside Michelle, sweating about 50 degrees hotter than she should, her hair would get in the way and stick to her everywhere, even to the bears eyes making it impossible to see like a horrifying rehearsal had once gone as she tripped over her DJ deck and rolled into the drum kit. She shuddered at the memory, balling her hands into fists to act as a coping mechanism. As she rounded the corner and got nearer to the store, she could've sworn she had seen the tall, handsome ‘prince’ roaming around in the same hairdressers but… she didn't have purple hair. Shaking her head and blaming the heat for making her see such a delusion, she made her way into the hairdressers greeting everyone as she did every time, she was friendly with them all as she frequented it so much, this was her place to relax and gossip letting her feelings out about anything from school to the band and although it was full of older ladies they still listened seeming to understand her situation or the best they could anyway. Settling down on the couch waiting to be seen, she heard a voice, smooth as silk and as charming as ever, it was Kaoru’s voice, it was so easy to tell but where? She stood up to look around but nothing, seemingly without her voice she was unidentifiable so sitting back down, feeling a little weirdly defeated, she got out her phone and started scrolling her social media, no less than two seconds later a gasp was heard and she whipped her head up, hair falling in front of her blocking her vision but once she ran her hands through her dark locks she was greeted with a vision, she had never even thought was a possibility.

Kaoru had dark brown hair…

She stood looking petrified, like Misaki had just uncovered some great secret about her, sure the purple hair could have never been natural but nobody really thought anything of it or said anything about it. It was just Kaoru. Misaki had to admit, it was quite refreshing to see something about Kaoru that was natural, no ‘prince’ act, no romantic charm, no hair tied up, just her in regular clothing, long hair reaching down to her lower back and its natural colour.

_She actually looks pretty cute like this._

“Ah! Misaki-San, how are you? I do not usually see you frequent this establishment, what brings you here today?” Kaoru looked away after the last question, considering her surroundings she realised how that question must have sounded.

“I come here enough to be frequent, short hair is quite hard to manage when it needs cutting so often.” Misaki ran her hands through her hair once again and she could see, for a spilt seconds, Kaoru lift her hand almost like she was trying to run her own through it, if she had blinked, she would have missed it but she didn't and it brought a small smile upon her face. The hairdressers for each of the girls came into the picture and got both their attention, placing them down next to each other, both girls seemed to calm down not long after but occasionally kept glancing at each other, laughing nervously each time they made eye contact. The stylists were silent, not enjoying the tension that lingered between them both and decided that they were to make an excuse to get away from it before it got any worse.

“Hey Kaoru-San?” Misaki took a deep breath in, hoping this received as well as she meant it.

“Yes?” Her tone a lot quieter than usual and her shoulders raised.

“You look… Go-good like this.” Misaki cursed herself for stuttering, really wishing she hadn't let her feelings shine through like that. She was interrupted however with Kaoru’s laugh flowing in her ear making her heart flutter a little.

“Fufufufu thank you dear Misaki but I dislike it thoroughly and as the great bard once said ‘One that cannot be true to ones self must wear a mask that keeps themselves private’.” Misaki was pretty sure that wasn't correct at all, in fact that didn't even make sense but what was new so instead she just smiled and nodded in an understanding sort of manner. Soon they both settled back and Misaki was finished, she got up to pay, letting Kaoru’s eye line watch her everywhere she went as the tinfoil strips wrinkled in her hair. She turned to the door and lifted her hand onto the door handle but an idea like lightning seemed to strike her and she let her hand slide off of the door, quickly paced her way over to Kaoru’s chair, making sure nobody was watching, she leaned against the back of her chair and leaned into her ear.

“Misaki- san what ar-”

Misaki ran her hand along the back of Kaoru’s neck on the line of her hair and shut her eyes making them half lidded before whispering in a low and sultry tone.

“Maybe you should wear it down more Kaoru, maybe this way you'll get to see the more ‘unmasked me” And then she was gone, a wink out of the door and she disappeared into the crowd, a blushing Kaoru left shocked and flushed, sinking in her seat a little she let herself let the feeling swell up in her chest and she smiled just a little wider.


End file.
